1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and to a method for manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device of chip-sized packed (CSP) having a microlens integrated on a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for a more compact solid-state imaging element including a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) is growing, for reasons of a necessity for application of the solid-state imaging element to portable cellular phones and digital cameras.
A solid-state imaging device, in which microlenses are provided in respective light-receiving regions of a semiconductor chip, has been proposed as one type of solid-state imaging element. Among solid-state imaging devices, a solid-state imaging device has been proposed, wherein the solid-state imaging device is packaged integrally such that an airtight sealing section is formed between each of the light-receiving regions and the corresponding microlens, thereby making an attempt to miniaturize the solid-state imaging device (JP-A-7-202152).
Such a configuration enables a reduction in footprint and bonding of optical components, such as a filter, a lens, and a prism, on the surface of an airtight sealing section. As a result, an attempt can be made to reduce a packaging size without involvement of a reduction in the light-gathering power of the microlens.